


11:04

by mxtivation



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtivation/pseuds/mxtivation





	11:04

_“how am I supposed to finish this track with you looking like that?”_

he knows you had every intention of coming in to tease him, to rile him until he abandons his work and begs to take you hot and hard on the studio couch. wonnie’s not that easy, though.

**hyungwon** loves a fucking cat and mouse. loves an unbothered tease, an accidental slide of your hand across his lap, a flash of panties as he sits across from you at dinner. it makes him _crave_ you, makes him relive every dirty touch wrapped in pretty innocence when he strokes himself with a hot grip until he cums across his dark bedsheets at night.

he turns you to face the screen, fingers tracing the sweep of your hair down to the swell of your ass while he talks you through the mix._ “added some parts here, I think it’s sounding better,”_ as he hikes that slutty little skirt up over your ass to find you dripping in soft white silk.

the idea that you’ve been thinking of him - touching yourself until you were wet enough to take his cock before you so much as knocked on the door - kills him.

nonchalant as shit, he pulls you against his body until you feel how _fucking hard_ for you he is. his body feels like heaven, solid against your shoulders with a dusky wash of subtle cologne and testosterone. hyungwon’s so calm, still pointing out features on the midi program over the metallic clink of his belt buckle.

_“lean in, the speakers are low,” _he drawls. his voice drips like honey down your skin and you want him to make a fucking mess with it. bent at the hip, bare body on display for him against the cool air, you know he’s relishing in the power trip. tips of his fingers play soft and slow against your dripping center as you pray he’s locked the studio door.

he definitely hasn’t.

he lines up and fills you _so damn good_ with one long drag and you can’t help but throw your head back until your temple rests against his wildly beating pulse, the only sign that he’s coming just as undone as you are.

slides his fingers past your lips until you’re sucking them hard to quiet your moans over the sound of skin on skin as he fucks into you so deep.

_“shh, baby girl, I’m trying to work.”_


End file.
